


Any Last Requests

by PhoenixShadow



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chains, Cunnilingus, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tears, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixShadow/pseuds/PhoenixShadow
Summary: My first oneshot... a little lengthy but full of Lucifer and Lord Diavolo smut, written for my dear twitter buddy. Also has NSFW art work on my twitter; @demons_phoenix      and reddit: u/phoenix-shadowsThe human has a last request for the duo on her last night in the Devildom before returning to the Human World.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Any Last Requests

All it took was one simple question. 

“Do you have any requests for you last night here in the Devildom?”

It was a seemingly innocent enough question from Lord Diavolo to his favourite human exchange student, on the eve before her return to the human world.

Y/N stood in the Demon Lords castle with Lucifer by her side. He’d escorted the human to her short meeting with Diavolo and handed over the last of the reports form the student’s time staying with him and his brothers. 

Y/N contemplated her answer. She knew exactly what she really wanted. She had fantasized about it most nights while staring up from her bed at the leaves that covered her bedroom ceiling... But she couldn’t ask for that, could she? ...Could she...? It was her last night after all, she didn’t know when she would see any of the demons again, the ones she had grown so close with over the past year.

She leaned up to Lord Diavolo’s ear and whispered her ‘last’ request into it, like it was a dark secret. Her warm breath tickling the scarlet stray hairs around his ear. For a moment a look of shock flashed over his handsome face before being replaced with a pink blush on his cheeks and his usual gentle smile. 

As Y/N drew back from him awaiting his decision, she noticed the flames behind his gaze that had ignited with her words. 

“I think that can easily be arranged, Y/N.” He gave her a wider smile as his infectious laugh rang through the large room. “ You're not afraid of anything, are you? That's what makes you so intriguing.”

Lucifer stood with a hand over his chest and arched an eyebrow at the Demon Prince’s reaction to whatever the human had said to him. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with a black leather gloved hand. He recognised the look in Diavolo’s eyes. He had known the Prince for long enough to guess there was some wild idea about to be enacted, with him being roped into it. Little did Lucifer know this time, it was one he was more than willing to participate in. 

* * *

Lord Diavolo sat on his large four-poster bed. His eyes sparkled in the dim light provided by the lamps that lit his bedroom. He was surveying the human intently as she stalked over to him like a tigress, prowling around her prey before making her move. The look in her eyes was dangerous, something he’d never seen aimed at him before, especially from a mere human. Most beings were intimidated by him, not just due to his status and power, but also by his demonic appearance. Y/N was unlike anyone he’d met before, and she intrigued him greatly and as time  passed, he’d grown more than fond of her to say the least. The closer she came the more of her clothes came off. Her movements were slow and seductive, making embers in Prince’s golden eyes smoulder with desire.

Suddenly the demon had his back flat against his bed as the human tackled him in her cherry-red lace underwear. She sat on top of him looking like triumphant, as thought she’d just claimed a fantastic prize. Y/N supported herself with one of her hands splayed across Diavolo’s broad chest, she could feel his muscles ripple under her touch even through his crisp black shirt. Her other hand slid up his wine-red satin tie and wrapped it around her knuckles as she gave it a hard tug, pulling Lord Diavolo towards her, his face just an inch from hers. 

She peered into his golden gaze that had now become dark with lust, he’d never been treated in this manner before... and he found it truly exciting. No one had ever dared touch him like this in all the  millena he’d lived. His cheeks were dusted with a pink blush as he tried to wait as long as he could, anticipating what the human would do next. The tie around his neck was now used to drag him further into her, their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss filled with passion. 

The way she felt on his lips was nothing like he could remember any kiss feeling before. It was full of emotion and yet also tender and fragile like her. A gasp left him as he felt a tiny sting on his bottom lip. Y/N used his reaction to her biting his lip to slip herself into his mount to caress his tongue with hers. When they became breathless the demon pulled back a little and rested his forehead on hers. “You wouldn't mind if I touched you, would you?” 

She looked into his honey eyes; his pupils were now enlarged brimming with the desire for more of her. Y/N’s hands now found new homes, one around his neck and the other weaving into his silky ruby-red hair. There’s only so long you can keep the future ruler of hell waiting. She bit her bottom lip before words finally made their way from her mouth. “I am your loyal subject your highness, I am here to serve you, I have been waiting for a long time to show you how devoted I am to you.” She giggled and licked her lips watching the blush that had been on his cheeks disappear as his demon form emerged at her words. It seems she had unleashed the very thing she was hoping to get a taste of. 

He moved his arms from where he’d been supporting them on his elbows behind him and now fully sat up with Y/N straddling his lap, his double set of wings fluttering behind him. She curled her legs around his waist in a tight grip as his hands traced the shape of her body. He captured her mouth with his making sure to still kept himself controlled. He was worried about hurting her if let himself get too carried away.

When he gave her ass a firm squeeze, making her brake from the kiss, her head fell back as she released a moan into the air of his room. He chased her forward and pressed kisses to her neck up to her ear. “I had been wanting this. Thank you.” His voice was low and husky as his lips brushed her ear, teeth scraping her lobe as he spoke. 

It was then she realised the outfit that normally adorned his demon form was missing. Only the gold embellishments that decorated the skin on his arms like gauntlets, and the intricate gold patters on the tips of his wings and horns were visible. She could feel something hard under where she sat in his lap, feeling his skin becoming hotter and hotter. She had the urge to peek down at what she was sat on, she’d heard the rumours, about him even putting Beel to shame with his... crown jewels. Her curiosity was killing her. Y/N started to work her kisses down his neck to his collarbone, leaving a trail of marks as she sucked and licked at his soft dark skin.

With a quick motion they were now laying on his bed properly. The amber light emitted by his eyes flared while he used her moment of disorientation to cast a silent spell that made her red lacy bra blow off her skin, turning into smoke. Her breath hitched as he took a nipple between his teeth. His hand sliding down her skin, creating goosebumps that spread over body like wild fire. He marvelled at the feel of her soft flesh prickling under his touch, everything about humans fascinated him. He yearned to learn more from her. Diavolo never really had much direct contact with humans, they had always been considered an inferior being, although he’d always suspected differently. Y/N had helped prove the he was right. She had captivated him since she arrived in the council chamber on her first day... and now he was finally going to be able to have her to his self... at least for a little while. 

* * *

The door flew open and Y/N’s breath hitched in her chest as she startled at the sound. Her head snapped round to the door. Her eyes immediately closed stopping her from seeing who it was. She gripped the smooth black horns that rested on her thighs so hard, her knuckles turned white. She released a lewd moan as the prince's tongue delved further into her core. She could feel herself starting to come undone with each motion he made. A blaze of red hair peeped up from between her thighs, his eyes slowly emerging from behind her leg to look at the doorway. They pulsated with a soft light in time with the throb he was now feeling in his erection. 

“ Ahhh , Lucifer. Good your back.” He licked the essence of the human from his lips slowly, his taste buds savouring her flavour. Y/N whimpered in a  daze; her thighs still shock around  Diavolo’s neck as she craved more of demon’s touch. She had been so close and now she needed more.

Lucifer let out a sigh closing the door behind him. “Please except my apologies, there was an incident at the House of Lamentation, which had to be dealt with.” The sound of metal scraping along the floor made Y/N open her eyes and bring her back to her senses. 

“ Also, it seems that Satan has hidden most of my bonds. I had to use the last of my rope to restrain Mammon from disturbing our … meeting.” Lucifer’s black irises illuminated with a ruby red light through the darkness of the room. Y/N’s eyes widened as she saw the lengths of chain between his hands. With each steep Lucifer took towards the bed she could feel her heart start to beat even faster. 

The Avatar of Pride transformed into his demon form as he stood at the end of the bed, chain in hand. A few black feathers floated to the ground beside him as he gave a nod to Lord Diavolo. 

“Come here Y/N.” Lucifer said with a commanding tone as he stared straight into the human’s eyes. She felt as though she might as well have been hypnotised due to her lack of hesitation. She slowly crawled over Diavolo who was now laid across the bed sideways on his stomach. Her fingertips sweeping over his solid back, making his wings twitch at her touch. 

She kneeled on the bed and faced Lucifer. He coiled the chain around her neck; magically sealing around her like a choker. Y/N had a red blush on her cheeks as she took in the sight of Lucifer’s naked demon form. She was in awe at his beauty, it was easy to tell he’d been an angel sculpted by ‘the almighty’ before his decent to the Devildom. Her gaze raked over his shiny black horns, down to his four black feathered wings and his porcelain skin; he wasn’t as muscular as Diavolo but he was by no means lacking... anywhere at all. As she reached a hand out to touch him. He grabbed her wrist tightly causing her to yelp, before her hand could make contact with his skin. He gripped her hair and pulled it forcing her head back, as she let out a moan at his roughness. 

“Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves, Y/N?” He leaned into her closer as he licked a strip from her ear down her neck to between hear breasts. As he pulled his head back up to hers, he gently bit one of her nipples causing her to squeal, both from the pain and pleasure it shot through her body.

“Y/N only wants to play Lucifer.” The voice of the golden-eyed demon spoke from behind. 

“And play we shall.” Lucifer smirked at Diavolo and threw the length of chain he’d been holding to the Prince. 

Diavolo caught the chain in one hand and started to reel it in. He was now reclined against the headboard of his bed; red and white pillows cushioned his wings behind his back, while their tips covered his modesty. Once Y/N was closer to him he tugged on the chain causing her to fall forwards toppling on to him. He left out a laugh as he caught her in his strong arms. 

She felt her way along his toned arms starting with the elaborate gold triangular pattern on his skin. The markings felt raised slightly from his flesh. It felt like actual metal was embedded into his skin. Her hands traversed further; her nails scraped across his large muscular shoulders. Her kisses following the path of her hands. Y/N made her way further across his pecs, his mocha skin decorated with swirled black markings that resembled tattoos from the human world. 

Lord Diavolo filled the room with his soft moans as he relished the  sensations she created all over his body. His skin flaring with goosebumps everywhere she kissed and sucked. The human’s hands continued their descent across his chiselled abs... But she couldn’t resist any longer... she twirled her tongue around his nipple, lightly flicking it with the tip. Something she had wanted to do ever since she saw his demon form for the first time. He let out a hiss when she sunk her teeth into him around the sensitive area. 

* * *

Lucifer stroked his hand slowly up and down himself. He felt that he was becoming irritatingly hard from the actions of the exchange student. He moved closer and kneeled on large red cushioned stool at the foot of the bed. He leaned over the human that was now on all-fours, while Diavolo had his hands cupped around her cheeks as they shared a desperate kiss. 

Y/N shivered as she felt Lucifer lean over her back his body flush with hers. He rubbed his hard length against her ass, causing her breath to catch in her throat. She felt her muscles tighten in anticipation, and her thighs became wet from her own excitement as it dripped down her legs. The first born ran his fingers through her hair and pulled. She moaned into Diavolo in their open-mouthed kiss. Diavolo released her and tilted his head, looking at her with a devilish look on his face while she was pulled away from him. 

“ Now then, how shall you please me next?" He asked her, his eyes wandering over her naked figure. He spread his wings wide, finally letting her quench her curiosity. Y/N gasped at the sight of what she had been eager to see. Her pupils were blown as she stared at him in all his glory. She felt her  mouth watering . 

Diavolo’s lips curved into a smile when he saw the reaction on Y/N’s face to him. She was like Mammon when he found ‘free’ money, or Levi when he got a one-of-a-kind collectable, even Beel when he realised an all-you-can eat restaurant wouldn’t demand for him to leave. His eyes were drawn to her plump kiss-swollen lips as she licked them while she gazed at his member like she was entranced. 

“Show me I mean as much to you, as you do to me, Y/N.” He knew he didn’t even need to ask; he knew there was a connection between them. He’d tried to tell her his feelings on multiple occasions, but was either interrupted or shied-away from her.

She crawled closer to him and gave him a deep kiss as she laced her hands in his flame-red hair, she pulled on it slightly as she reached for his horns. She stroked her fingertips from his skull to the gold detailed tips before she kissed her way back down his perfect body. 

She leaned her head lower in a bow to his royal highness as she kissed from the base to the tip of his cock, earning her small sighs of  happiness from him as she did. The size of him was something to be reckoned with, she was unsure if what she was going to attempt would be physically possible but she was sure going to try, even if it did result in it being her literal ‘last request’. She used the tip of her tongue to caress the black ornate patterns that decorated the skin of his shaft which echoed the ones on his torso. 

“Yes Y/N, show me more.” The prince of demons said softly, yet with authority in his voice. 

Y/N hadn't noticed how Lucifer was still right behind her, bewitched by her every movement. The sway of her hips, the movements of her arms, how her hair cascaded from her shoulders around her. He was in agreement with Diavolo of how beautiful she was and how much they both wanted her. He didn’t even need to think of his answer when the Lord asked him if he would participate in the human’s request. They would share as per her like she had asked for her last night in their realm, something he was thoroughly looking forward to. 

Y/N looked up at the red-head before her. His eyes glazed with lust, his skin flushed with heat she had caused, his black and red wings spread wide behind him. He looked magnificent. She used the flat of her tongue and applied just the right amount of pressure as she licked the beads of pre-come from his tip, before placing a delicate kiss there. His wings twitched as his eyes met hers. She took a deep breath and with one hand at the base of his rock-solid length she opened her mouth and started to enclose it as best she could around him. 

The ruby-haired demon’s hips quivered as she slid herself further down him. She was rewarded with moans spilling from Diavolo’s lips. His wings wrapped around her pinning her neck down, guiding her as she started to move up and down while he was absorbed by her mouth. It wasn’t humanly possible to go down the full length of him, but she took him in as far as she could, his girth was also somewhat of a challenge. She tasted him as he started to jerk up into her. His juices were smoky and sweet with a heat to it, like smoked cinnamon sugar. Y/N struggled for air from her throat being filled as he stretched it. 

* * *

Lucifer couldn’t wait any longer, Y/N had tempted him for a whole year and there was no way he was going to let any more time be wasted. She was now bent with her head down as she swallowed Lord Diavolo, leaving her rear end raised in the air. Lucifer curled his fingers around her hips as he lined his own erection up at her entrance. The feel of her wet arousal on his skin made his shaft twitch with anticipation at feeling her from the inside. He burrowed his red nails into the soft flesh of her hips as he plunged himself into her. Y/N let out a cry at the stretch of her walls trying to accommodate Lucifer as he pushed deeper into her centre her. He bottomed out as his tip pressed into a wall inside her, making her eyes water from the pain. 

Diavolo found the human bewitching with tears welled in her eyes. She looked stunning as they threatened to escape down her hot rosy cheeks, that were full of his throbbing length. The cries Lucifer now caused her to produce vibrated along his shaft making him feel even harder than before. He felt like his skin was becoming unbearably tight as he pushed her head down further towards his hips. This coupled with Lucifer now slowly fucking into her from behind, as he held her hips in a grip that was causing her skin to bruise, made her moan around Diavolo further. 

Lucifers pace was a slow agonising torture. He wanted to make sure she felt every inch of him. Each of his stokes against her walls made her tighten a little more, gripping him from her interior; making Lucifer groan out low growls that were barely an audible rumble in his toned chest. The eldest brother gradually picked up his speed while his nails pieced her skin, the small beads of blood camouflaging with his ruby coloured nails. With each snap of his hips, he drove his member deeper into her core. Tears spilled from her eyes like diamonds glistening on her cheeks, rolling down her skin to the sheets below, that she now gripped tightly in her fists. 

Her legs started to shake as Lucifer now pounded into her. The lewd noises that she was making drove Diavolo further towards his climax. The sight of her wet, tear stained face gagging on his almost fully sheathed royal demon cock in her mouth sending him nearly over the edge. The Prince's hands where stroking through the strands of her soft hair, his black nails scraping against her scalp. The fire burning in his core was becoming more unstable, as he kept his lower set of wings in place over her neck to keep her rhythm steady, while Lucifer destroyed her as he watched. 

Sweat rolled from Lucifer’s pale skin, dripping onto the curve of Y/N’s back. He saw Diavolo let his head fall back with eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, lost in bliss. He squeezed a red silk pillow in one hand and the other pushed against the headboard of his four-poster bed. The bed was shaking nearly as much as Y/N from the activities of its 3 occupants. The room was filled with the noises of skin slapping together mixed with the wet sounds they were producing, however the moans from the 2 demons and the exchange student could be heard from the hallway outside. 

Y/N legs were trembling more, now she could feel her orgasm approaching. The wound-up pleasure trapped deep within her was reaching an unbearable level, wanting to break free. She knew that both demons were close to being pushed to their limit too, by the way the actions from both of them seemed more desperate as they both chased their release. 

“My you are …. taking me...... so well, Y/N” The future king panted between breaths. The sheen of sweat now covering the muscles of his torso glistened like gold over his rapidly rising and falling chest from his heavy breathing. The way Y/N curled her tongue around Diavolo every time she pulled him nearly free of her mouth, was driving him insane. The chain around the human’s neck became tighter as Diavolo pulled on it, the weight of his smooth black wings still restricting her movements. The action caused her to whimper while her muscles tensed further around him, earning her his moans of euphoria at the sensation. The lack of air from his oversized demon phallus thrusting further into her throat and now the tightening of the chain, made her oxygen starved brain muffle all her thoughts until only the feeling of the 2 demons remained. Everything else had melted away from her mind, pleasure and pain consuming her.

Her walls began to flutter around Lucifer forcing a hiss from the Avatar of Pride. He flicked his head removing a few strands of coal-coloured hair that had been slicked to his face from sweat. He could feel Y/N constrict around him when she screamed with Diavolo still sheathed between her lips. The  intoxicating heat that had been building exploded through her body as she came on the Avatar of Pride, dazed with pleasure.

Crackles of red lighting filled the air surrounding the first born; he did a few harder thrusts deep into Y/N’s core as he let himself be lost in his own bliss. The inferno blazing in him could been seen in the red flames burning in his eyes. The black-haired demon had followed the human over the edge into ecstasy as his seed erupted deep into her, filling her with a warmth that leaked down her inner thighs. The demon did a few more shallow thrusts to make sure he was emptied himself into her while her own pulsating muscles milked him, as her own high started to ebb away.

Y/N used both hands to reach what her mouth could not, her jaw was now aching from her activities with his royal highness. Diavolo’s hips began to slightly jerk up towards her as he began feel himself come undone at the motions of the human’s tongue as she pressed it around his sensitive skin. She sucked his tip and flicked her tongue along the black patterns that decorated his shaft, before enveloping him once more. 

Diavolo irises were a halo of amber light while he looked into the human's eyes, watching as she skilfully pleased him. This is what finally tipped him into a feeling so intense, he imagined it must be how being in the Celestial Realm felt. He unloaded himself into Y/N, coating her oesophagus with his thick cum. Y/N tried to swallow as much of what the Prince of Devildom had to give her, but it was too much. Only his tip remained enclosed in her mouth as his seed spilled from the corners of her red swollen lips.

The prince let out a contented sigh. His skin was flushed, his hair clung to his moist face that was framed by his stunning horns, like the most beautiful piece of art work Y/N had ever seen. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she gazed at him. His erection showing no sign of going anywhere fast. 

Lucifer was now stood by the side of the bed next to Y/N “I didn't expect that from a human. That was a compliment.” He ran a hand through his shiny onyx hair peeling any stands still stuck to his face away from their resting place. “Are you enjoying yourself?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. As he turned to get something from large chest beside the bed. 

Y/N just nodded; she didn’t think she could manage words just yet. Lord Diavolo let out a chuckle at her flustered face nodding to Lucifer, who was now facing her with a black leather cat o' nine tails in his hands, stroking through its fringe. The human licked her lips as she saw the look on both the demon’s faces. 

“Thank  you Lucifer , for preparing Y/N for me... I should be able to fit a little easier now without tearing.” Diavolo gripped the chain still around Y/N’s neck dragging her onto her backwards as he tied it between the posts of the bed and around her arms. 

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Lucifer said with a smile on his face as he got on the bed in front of Y/N as Lord Diavolo took his position behind her.

Y/N was hoping her last night in the Devildom would never end. 


End file.
